Recently, despite the global recession, due to the forgery industry, which is growing alone, customers to be swindled by mistaking and buying a counterfeit for a genuine are increasing and property losses and damaged images of companies that produce genuine articles to be forged are significant.
As a result, as a method for authenticating its luxury goods, a manufacturer has used various methods such as labeling a barcode, a QR code, a radio frequency identification (RFID), and a hologram tag.
The hologram refers to a stereoscopic image formed of a three-dimensional image and a medium for recording interference stripes which are made using a holographic principle and reproduces a stereoscopic image.
In addition, an advantage of a forgery preventing technology using the hologram is characterized by interposing and recording various information of objects (manufacture and sale of goods, etc.) on a recording material at the same time and then reproducing each information again and is a technology for enabling various security processing functions such as spatial frequency filtering, adjustment, pattern recognition, decryption, and high density storage of optical information by applying such an optical characteristic. Recently, in an embossed hologram manufacturing technology with an embossed pattern, security elements such as fine lettering, digital latent images, laser hidden images, demetallinzing, and functional materials are loaded to enhance the security.
Based on these technical ideas, in Korean Paten Publication No. 10-2013-0033689, there are a hologram printed matter and a manufacturing method thereof to have additional availability while grafting various functions of the hologram including anti-forgery by forming the hologram on a QR code or a barcode.
In the hologram printed matter and the manufacturing method thereof in the related art, the hologram printed matter includes a base sheet and a printing layer with a predetermined shaped pattern printed on the base sheet, in which a hologram image unevenness is formed on the surface of the printing layer, and the manufacturing method thereof includes: preparing a base sheet; forming a printing layer by applying a colored UV curable resin on the base sheet in a predetermined shaped pattern; making the printing layer in a semi-curable state by irradiating the printing layer with ultraviolet light; forming a hologram image unevenness by applying a pressure while contacting a hologram imprinting means to be embossed and depressed on the upper surface of the printing layer in the semi-curable state; and curing the printing layer by additionally irradiating ultraviolet light when the hologram image unevenness is formed on the printing layer.
According to the related art, in order to form patterns such as a QR code, a barcode, and various logos, since the semi-curing is performed without using general ink and the UV curable resin, which is the material of forming the precise hologram image unevenness is used in the semi-curable state, it is possible to form the hologram image unevenness on the patterns such as the QR code, the barcode, and various logos.
Further, since it is possible to exhibit various effects by a background layer and a light guide plate, it is possible to provide a printed matter grafting various functions of the hologram, including anti-forgery.
However, recently, due to the rapid advances in a software technology for image processing and hardware technologies such as computers, printers, scanners, copiers and CCD cameras, forgery and duplication are highly sophisticated, and thus the hologram printed matter in the related art, which simply adds a hologram to the QR code printing layer, also had a virtual limitation in blocking the production of forgery articles.
After all, since it is true that the existing anti-forgery techniques for forgery articles have no substantially special effect, research and development on authentication encryption technology is urgently required to resolve the negative effect of forgery and falsification faced with modern credit society as well as businesses for consumers.